The right guy at the wrong number
by youaremylifenow03
Summary: Bella tries to call Jacob but instead, she presses a wrong number and instead,she meets Edward & they got to know each other on the phone. When they plan to meet, Edward mistaken Tanya for Bella.Will Edward ever meet the girl that he met on the phone? AU.


Title: The Right Guy at the Wrong Number

Summary: Bella tries to text Jacob but instead, she presses a wrong number and as a result, she meets Edward.

They got to know each other on the phone. When they plan to meet, Edward mistaken Tanya for Bella.

Will Edward ever meet the girl that he met on the phone? Or will Tanya live up to the lie as to being

" Bella " that all covers the truth?

Disclaimer: I ( unfortunately ) don't own any characters of the twilight saga and all the materials covering it. It is

ALL owned by out very talented author, Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 1: The right mistake

( BPOV )

It's the eleventh of July, which means that it's almost too windy to go out. I stared up at the blank window almost thinking what to the do on the day. I looked away at the window wondering how to start up the morning. I ended up eating my breakfast, which is a cereal because I'm not in the mood to eat heavy , then after that, I finished doing the dishes that me and my dad, Charlie, ended up eating just a while ago. Then I started doing the laundry

( which is a weird and awkward thing because I don't really do laundry much ) but I know that I'll be doing not much today, so I carefully wash each clothes, not to hurry up too much but taking time slowly, and took a rest. At my room, I stared up at the cealing wondering what to do next. But instead, I ended up picking my phone and dialed a very familiar number.

Jacob.

I will soon hung up but before pressing the end call button, a very unfamiliar voice came to be answering my so called _mistaken_ phone call.

" Uhm.. Hello? " stuttered as I continued to answer the _mysterious guy_.

" Who's this? " said the angelic voice.

" Uhm.. I.. I was just wondering.. uhh.. where's Jacob? Does he.. changed number? " I said shyingly.

" I.. uhh.. don't know that guy. You must've dialed a wrong number. " replied the voice.

"Oh.. uh.. okay.. I.. uhh.. think that I'll just hang up now. And uhh.. thanks for the time. Bye. " I said to the voice. As I was about to hang up, he started to speak eagerly which is a bit weird.

" No wait! Don't go yet! I'll ask you something." Said the angelic voice.

"Uhm.. yeah sure.. I guess. What is it? " again as I said those words, I started blushing. It's uhh.. very irritating when something or _someone_ makes me blushes all the time. So annoying.

"Uhm.. can I know your name? " again! For the third time, I was blushing. Actually blushing?! What a shock.

"Uhm.. Bella. Just call me Bella. But my full name is Isabella Marie Swan. I prefer to be called Bella. If you know what I mean.." Gulping for air, I actually liked talking to this guy.

"Oh.. yeah.. sure. Nice to meet you Bella! " said the gorgeous voice.

" Uhm.. and nice to meet you too.." I said unsureingly.

" Edward. Edward Cullen." Edward Cullen. - sighs – what a beautiful name!

" And you prefer to be called..Eddie?" laughing to my humoric answer.

" Harhar! Very funny! And here you are.. I've just met you in like.. 5 seconds ago and you started teasing me like I'm the weird one. Why did you call me anyway? " said Edward with an unsure tone in his voice.

" I don't know! One minute, here I am, boredness overcomes me and in a snap of a finger, here I am.. talking to a completely unknown person who might or might not be a stranger who.. well..you know the rest.." I said with a little bit curiosity.

"Yeah.. sure.." said Edward.

"Really! I'm telling the truth! Uhm.. can I ask you a question?" I said with a tingle running through my veins.

" Sure I guess.. Soo.. what is it?" said once again.

"What is your number? Because I SWEAR that I dialed my friend's number over here." Smiling sarcasticly.

" Oh.. it's.. 09167779822..Why?" Edward said with a worringly tone of voice.

"Oh! That's what went wrong! I dialed 0916 instead of 0917! Oh! I'm such a clutz! Haha! "

"Oh.. that's ok. Uhm.. hey, I'll need to get going. I still have a lot of books to study." Said Edward.

" Oh.. yeah sure of course! No problem. I'll call you later then?" I said with a smile fainting on my face.

"Yeah of course! You can call me later then. Oh! Before I forgot! What is your umber? So I could be the one to call you or something. " a smile painted back on my once a second lonely face.

"Yeah! It's uh.. 09173753870. There you go!" I said excitedly.

"Okok thanks! Uhm.. bye Bells!" As the moment he said Bells, some kind of energy tingled through my entire body.

"Ok. Bye Eddie!" I said, making him laugh.

"Ok enough with the nicknames! Bye Bella! Hope we can talk soon." Edward said.

"Yeah.. Bye Edward!" _I'll call you again. That's a promise. _I'm careful not to add that on the reply.

"Bye Bella. Take care!" was all he said.

In just a minimum of 10 minutes and 11 seconds, I met the most wonderful guy on the face of the earth. Well.. my earth exactly.. I can't describe the feeling that is running through my mind right now. And so many questions. Why, on all the persons of the world, did I came to be dialing a very specific person? Why did it have to be Edward? I said through my mind that I would be calling him again. But when? I'll need to think it through. To think it all through.


End file.
